Leçon de danse pour le Bal
by Daelyaa
Summary: Parce qu'après tout, on a un aperçu de celle des lions mais pas de celle des serpents, qui est donc la chanceuse qui a dû montrer l'exemple en dansant avec Rogue ?


Bonjour, bonjour,

Petit OS qui m'est venu d'une image sur internet ^^

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Leçon de danse pour le Bal

…

-Vous croyez qu'on va devoir faire le cours de danse pour le Bal de Noël avec Rogue ? demanda Pansy Parkinson en s'asseyant avec Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini. Parce que les Gryffondors l'ont fait avec McGo.

-Ben du coup je pense que oui. répondit Malefoy alors que Pansy se mettait à jouer avec ses cheveux -elle était la seule personne en dehors de sa mère à avoir de droit de faire ça.

-Oh l'horreur. Vous vous ne risquez rien vous être des garçons, mais Rogue devra bien montrer en dansant avec quelqu'un, et avec ma chance ça va être pour moi.

-Avec toutes les filles qui seront là je pense pas. Il prendra une plus vielle pour la peloter. répliqua Blaise en posant ses pieds sur la table basse devant lui.

-Ca t'en sait rien. Et puis il ferra pas ça, ça finirait par se savoir. Et qui veut tu qu'il prenne dans les grandes au juste ? Autant qu'il jette son dévolu sur Daphné, elle est magnifique.

-Sa petite sœur est pas mal non plus. dit Drago d'un ton légèrement appréciateur. Astoria je crois.

-C'est ça, Astoria, mais elle n'a que 12 ans Dray !

-Tant qu'il y a des poils c'est légal !

-Blaise ! s'exclama Pansy alors que les deux garçons riaient. Vous êtes dégueulasses.

-Nan mais Pansy c'était drôle franchement. défendit le blondinet

-Absolument pas !

-Tu dis ça parce que t'es jalouse que Dray lui ai fait un compliment.

-La ferme. Et c'est faux en plus, Drago fait des compliments à qui il veut, c'est juste qu'elle a 12 ans cette gamine calmez vous un peu !

-On n'a que deux ans d'écart, c'est rien deux ans.

-Mais même ! Oh et puis vous me saoulez je vais à la Grande Salle, et vous feriez mieux de faire vite de même si vous ne voulez pas que Rogue vous engueule !

-On a le temps ! s'exclama Blaise alors que Pansy disparaissait, en colère.

Le blond soupira en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le sofa.

-Elle est chiante franchement !

-Elle est amoureuse Dray, tu peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

-Oui mais pourquoi elle est tombée amoureuse de **moi** je l'aime pas, enfin, pas comme ça.

-Je sais ça vieux. Bon, elle a raison quand même, on devrait de magner d'y aller.

-Mais pourquoi après tout ? On sait **déjà** danser, c'est même un des premiers truc que j'ai apprit à faire, je savais danser avant de savoir lire, donc j'ai pas besoin de cours et surtout pas avec **Rogue**. Les Sang Pur devraient être dispensés de cette fichue leçon.

-Sauf qu'on l'est pas alors on bouge, allez. Dit Blaise en se levant, et tirant le bras de son ami pour qu'il en fasse de même.

Le blond se leva bien malgré lui et en soupirant, et remit bien sa robe, avant de quitter la salle avec Blaise.

Ils marchèrent rapidement jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour parler à Pansy -et surtout qu'elle arrête de faire la tête- avant le début de cette -si inutile pour eux- leçon.

Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, ils virent la jeune fille en train de fulminer, tournant en rond comme un lion en cage, et pestant, sûrement contre Drago.

-Pansy !

-Vas te faire voir Malefoy !

-Pansy sérieusement. dit le blond en lui attrapant le bras, plantant son regard dans le sien. Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça, j'ai juste dit qu'Astoria était belle -ce qui est la vérité- y'a pas à en faire tout un drame !

-Aucun tact, mais vraiment aucun tact, c'est des cours pour parler aux filles qu'ils te faut à toi. se moqua Blaise à l'oreille du blond.

-Et ben justement ! Cette gamine là tu la connais pas et tu la complimente et moi alors que je suis ton amie depuis qu'on porte des couches je n'ai jamais eu le droit à **un seul** compliment, donc tu vas te faire foutre !

-Mais Pansy arrête de faire la gueule un peu, on va se taper je sais pas combien de temps avec Rogue pour apprendre à danser alors qu'on sait déjà le faire alors autant qu'on s'engueule pas, on pourra se foutre de la gueule des autres ensemble comme ça. dit le blond avec un sourire en coin.

-Espèce de vil manipulateur !

-Je suis pas à Serpentard pour rien Pansy tu sais.

-Ah bon ? Je croyais que t'étais là juste parce que ton père à menacé le Choixpeau de le cramer si tu n'allais pas dans la maison de tes ancêtres.

-Aha, aha, aha, très drôle je pleure de rire tu vois.

-Oh la la, alors quand c'est vous qui faites de l'humour douteux faut que je me la ferme, mais quand c'est moi j'ai pas le droit de l'ouvrir !

-Pansy tais toi ! S'exclama le blond en posant une main sur sa bouche. Recommence pas à péter un câble ! Je sais pas si t'es dans ta semaine ou quoi mais tu fais chier à crier tout le temps.

Elle lui lança un regard noir avant de retirer sa main de sur sa bouche et de tourner le dos.

-T'arrive vraiment rien avec elle Dray ! s'exclama Blaise.

-Vas te faire voir aussi toi. Marmonna Drago en s'approchant de Pansy. Pans', hey, Pans', tu voudras bien danser avec moi ? On éblouira tout le monde par notre talent comme ça.

Elle se retourna, un léger sourire au lèvres et répondit :

-Ca sera un plaisir.

-En fait t'as pété toute ta crise pour que je te demande de danser avec moi ? compris Drago.

-Je ne suis pas à Serpentard pour rien non plus blondie, bon, on se dépêche de rentrer dans la Grande Salle, y'a plus grand monde qui arrive.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et obéirent ; en effet, la plupart des élèves de leur maison étaient déjà là. Ils se faufilèrent entre eux, et s'assirent le plus loin possible de Rogue pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

Le professeur commença un discours barbant et complètement inintéressant.

-Comme vous devez tous le savoir, un Bal aura lieu en l'honneur du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, enfin quatre puisque Potter a encore décidé de se faire remarquer. *ricanement général des Serpentard* Ce faisant, vous devez savoir danser correctement pour faire honneur à l'école, et surtout à la noble maison de Salazar Serpentard. Il ne faudra pas que les Gryffondor dansent mieux que vous.

-Mais Monsieur. intervint Drago. Pourquoi est ce qu'on doit **tous** apprendre à danser ? Je veux dire, tout Sang Pur qui se respecte devrait déjà savoir le faire.

Il fut approuvé par bon nombre d'autres élèves.

-Je sais très bien cela Mr Malefoy, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de cela, c'est Dumbledore, donc vous irez vous en prendre à lui. Bon, maintenant, il faut bien montrer pour ceux qui ne savent pas. Volontaires ?

Il savait que seul un silence lui répondrait, et il eut raison, mais il entendit soudainement Pansy éclater de rire, alors il dit :

-Et bien puisque Miss Parkinson à l'air de s'amuser, elle va descendre.

La jeune fille pâlit directement alors que ses deux meilleurs amis pouffaient dans son dos, les traîtres, c'étaient eux qui l'avaient fait rire. Elle leur donna un coup de coude chacun avant de bredouiller :

-Mais... Euh... Monsieur... Est ce que je peux... montrer avec Drago... Il danse très bien je vous assure !

-Non, Miss. Descendez.

-Vous me revaudrez ça. marmonna Pansy à ses amis qui étaient toujours morts de rire.

Elle descendit et alla se placer en face de son professeur, sous les regard amusés de ses camarades, c'était pas tout les jours qu'une élève allait danser avec Rogue après tout ! Voir ça était un privilège que les autres élèves n'avaient pas.

-Et bien Miss Parkinson, vous devez savoir comment vous placer, non ?

-Si. grimaça la jeune fille.

Elle ne voulait pas, mais alors pas **de tout** toucher Rogue, mais apparemment, elle n'avait pas trop le choix, alors, tentant de réprimer une grimace de dégoût, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Rogue, sentant ses cheveux gras sur le dos de sa main. Dégueu, dégueu, dégueu, dégueu. Ensuite, elle dut donner son autre main à son professeur, et heureusement il n'avait pas les mains moites, elle détestait toucher les mains de quelqu'un quand elles étaient moites.

Une musique se lança, et elle du se mettre à danser, gardant pour elle son envie de vomir à la sensation de sa main sur l'épaule de Rogue et de celle de Rogue sur sa taille.

Elle entendait toujours Drago et Blaise rire et elle avait envie de les tuer, ces crétins, si ils ne l'avaient pas fait rire, Rogue aurait prit une autre fille c'était certain. Foutus amis.

Elle eut l'impression que cette danse dura des heures, mais a moins, elle ne put pas se plaindre des talents de danseurs de Rogue, il ne lui avait pas marché dessus comme l'aurait fait Blaise ou la plupart des garçons -mais pas Drago parce que Drago est parfait _(nda : la je sais plus si ce sont les pensées de Pansy ou les miennes en fait XD)._ Mais dès que Rogue la lâcha, elle s'éclipsa et retourna avec ses amis, qui continuait de se moquer d'elle.

-Vous n'êtes que des connards ! C'était horrible ! Et ces cheveux sont tellement gras, beurk.

Ca ne fit qu'intensifier les rires de ses amis.

-Oh mais arrêtez de rire ! Et puis on doit dans là, tout le monde le fait !

-Ah mais c'est mort Pans'... je danse plus avec toi maintenant que t'as touché Rogue.

-Je... Tu me... Argh ! Connard ! s'exclama la jeune femme avant de claquer le blond sur le bras. Ca se fait pas ce que tu fais ! En plus sans vous j'aurais jamais dansé avec Rogue ! Oh et puis de toute manière je ne te laisse pas le choix, tu danses avec moi !

Sur ce, elle attrapa le bras du blond, et le tira derrière elle, menaçant plusieurs fois de le faire tomber.

Quand ils furent sur la piste improvisée, elle dit :

-Allez, danse avec moi, tu me l'avais dit.

Il eut envie de refuser une nouvelle fois, mais se dit qu'il lui devait bien ça, alors il posa sa main juste au dessus de sa hanche alors que celle de Pansy rejoignait son épaule.

La jeune fille était aux anges, Drago dansait avec elle, et Merlin ce qu'elle aimait ça, mais bien sûr, il fallait quelque chose pour gâcher ça.

-Drago, je peux de te demander un service ? demanda une voix que les deux jeunes gens reconnurent comme celle de Daphné Greegrass.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? répondit Drago en lâchant Pansy qui soupira.

-C'est ma petite sœur. Elle ne veut pas danser avec les garçons de son âge parce qu'ils sont trop maladroit et que l'un deux l'a peloté, alors elle demande si elle peut danser avec toi, mais elle a peur de demander, alors je fais le hibou. Tu es un Malefoy, un gentlemen, tu devrais avoir l'obligeance d'accepter.

-Si tu joue avec mes principes. Fais la venir ta sœur.

-Quoi ?! Mais Dray... Tu me l'avais dit... dit la voix légèrement suppliante mais très en colère de Pansy.

-Mais Pansy, je ne vais pas passer trois heures avec elle, je retourne avec toi après.

-Je ne suis pas un bouche-trou ! Vas te faire voir !

-Pansy...

-Non pas Pansy ! Pansy elle en a marre ! Tu me dis que je suis ton amie mais je passe toujours au second plan ! Alors c'est vrai je ne suis pas aussi jolie que les sœurs Greengrass mais y'a pas que ça merde !

-Pansy...

-Mais arrête putain ! Fous moi la paix et va danser avec cette gamine puisque après tout elle est belle **, elle**!

-Mais Pansy arrête ! Je rends juste un service !

-Sans aucun problème à une gamine que tu ne connais pas alors que moi je dois presque supplier pour obtenir quelque chose de toi ! Y'en a marre de ça, je me tire, et rien à foutre si je perds des points !

Et sur ce, elle sortit de la Grande Salle.

Drago se tourna vers Daphné avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

-Désolé, je sais pas ce qu'elle a en ce moment.

-Elle a qu'elle est amoureuse, ça crève les yeux.

-Ca je le sais. Bon, allez, dit à ta sœur qu'elle vienne, et toi... si t'as personne tu peux aller voir Blaise, même si c'est un truc pas du tout officiel ce fichu cours de danse je crois qu'il a peur de demander.

-D'accord. rit la belle blonde avant de partir, à la recherche de sa petite sœur.

Elle revint quelques minutes après accompagnée d'une jolie brune pas si petite que ça pour ses 12 ans et légèrement rougissante, Drago la trouvait mignonne cette fille.

Le jeune homme lui fit un petit sourire avant de lui tendre la main, main qu'elle prit.

Ils dansèrent un peu suite à ça, sans se douter que dans quelques années ils seraient mari et femme.

* * *

Vuala, vuala, vous avez bien aimé ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
